


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 37

by LW123



Category: 188男团 王晋 颜司卓, 针锋对决 - 水千丞 | Beloved Enemy - Shui Qian Cheng
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 37

颜司卓再次来到鑫海小区监狱一样的筒子楼，经验丰富地抄了一条僻静的小路。铁栅栏“吱嘎”一声开了又关，颜司卓颇为赏脸地在沙发坐下，等秦芳给他端来一杯泡着劣质茶叶的白开水。  
那个骨瘦嶙峋的女人站远了些，好像颜司卓身上有瘟疫一样，手指搅动着洗得松垮脱色的毛衣下摆，半天才不着边际地挤出一句，“你……你喝水……”  
“赵叔昨天出来。”颜司卓晃了晃玻璃杯，原封不动地放回茶几，抬起头问道，“你们联系过了？”  
秦芳垂着脑袋，飞快地瞥了颜司卓一眼，做贼心虚似的抿起嘴唇，“……没有，家里没来电话，我联系不上他……他上回说，带着我东躲西藏不方便，出来找到落脚的地方再告诉我。”  
颜司卓不太明显地弯了下嘴角，目光轻轻刮过门口鞋架和墙壁之间强行塞进的一双男士皮鞋，静静地看向秦芳，“看来赵叔在里面这么多年，以前吃饭的本事没忘——对你来说算个好消息，我爸的人没‘接’到他。既然你和赵叔没见面，今天交录音是你自己的决定？”  
“对，对。”秦芳抠着手上的死皮，瞪着茶几上那只看起来年代陈旧的录音笔，局促而生硬地说，“这是原件，没有其他备份了，寄给颜世英的是唯一一份。”  
“这里有两个问题：第一，这是原件我可以相信，但是你怎么向我保证，你的手里没有其他备份？第二，你这么轻易把原件交给我，不怕我拿了就翻脸不认人？”颜司卓微眯起眼，带着深褶儿的眼皮压下来，显得目光分外幽邃，“秦姨，我是颜世英的儿子。”  
秦芳被颜司卓盯得发毛，慌了神地伸手探向茶几，是想反悔，颜司卓眼疾手快地将她按住，碰了某个开关似的逼出一声刺耳的尖叫。  
“去死吧你！”一声爆喝如平底惊雷般炸在颜司卓耳后，一团人影紧跟着窜出黑洞洞的厨房，下一秒刀光从颜司卓自背后当头劈落，像是电影戛然而止，随着“咔哒”一声轻响，锋利的刃尖堪堪停在半空，随着手臂的主人一同痉挛地颤抖起来。  
颜司卓坐姿稳如泰山，他一手握着上膛的手枪指在男人胸口，一手抓着秦芳的手腕，回头对上那双血红的眼睛，露出一点隐晦而张狂的笑意，“赵叔，刚见面就摆这么大阵仗，不太合适吧。”  
秦芳的快断气似的泣音里，颜司卓食指摩挲着扳机，用下巴一点沙发，淡淡地说，“坐。”  
颜世英被赵伟光的事弄得焦头烂额，别墅里半夜一点还灯火通明。一群人没看住一个大活人，养这帮废物是吃白饭的？  
一个保镖挨完骂涨红着脸从办公室里滚出来，撞见颜司卓愣了一下，咧着嘴冲他挤出个笑，匆匆忙忙地跑了。  
颜世英坐在办公桌后揉着眉心，睁开眼看见颜司卓，声线沙哑地开口，“有消息了？”  
颜司卓带上门，掏出录音笔，轻轻一按，混杂劣质电流声的录音流淌出来。  
颜世英脸色阴沉地听完整段录音，自嘲地“嗤”了一声，“让这孙子摆一道。”他疲惫地呼出口长气，勾勾手示意颜司卓拿来，“人也找到了？”  
颜司卓纹丝不动地站在原地，拉开外套，明晃晃地把录音笔重新塞回里兜。  
颜世英皱起眉，“什么意思？”  
颜司卓走过去，两只手撑在办公桌上，居高临下地看向颜世英，“网上指控王晋性侵的Omega是你找来的，我知道。在那件事情结束之前，录音都由我来保存。让他趁早澄清和道歉，否则这段录音明天就会跟那些乱七八糟的东西一起出现在网上。”  
颜世英的表情冻成一张僵硬的面具，直勾勾地望住颜司卓，过了好半天，才从牙缝里挤出字来，“颜司卓，你他妈疯了？”  
颜司卓的上身微微前倾，高大的身材在颜世英面前投下一片阴影，“就算过了诉讼时效，这件事情捅出来，公司照样要彻查，如果有需要，我不介意提供一些帮助。”  
“颜司卓，你他妈用脑子想想，到底是谁把王晋害到这个地步？一个快赶上你爹年纪的Omega，把你弄得晕头转向，跟他妈灌了迷魂汤一样吃里扒外，你以为我出事你能跑得了？”颜世英指着颜司卓鼻子怒骂，“那些事情是不是空穴来风，你自己去问王晋，王晋搞过的姘头能从这排到北四环，就你还拿自己当块料！我倒想看看，在王晋眼里，是你们俩情比金坚，还是一条丑闻就能掰断的铜板更硬！”  
颜司卓知道，王晋的私生活绝称不上检点。遇见之前，他对王晋的风流程度早有耳闻，甚至前几天在电话里，他还听见剧组有人巴巴地往王晋床上送。  
可王晋是他的Omega。  
被他彻底标记、染上自己气味的Omega。  
“我不在乎。”颜司卓耸了耸肩，吊儿郎当地一笑，“我能干出什么你知道，爸，抓紧时间。”  
意大利，清晨7点。  
天色还没亮透，别墅里剧组的人已经开始活动，谁在走廊吆喝了一声，继而是一阵纷乱的脚步声跑过门外。在没有颜司卓打扰的日子，王晋一向习惯早起，他洗完澡刚来得及披上浴袍，手机就在洗手台上响了。  
王晋以为是李尽山，随手按下接通，“尽山？我刚洗完澡，替我叫杯咖啡，我过十分钟下来。”  
电话那头安静了几秒，王晋擦拭着发梢，下意识朝屏幕看过去，手里的动作突然顿住。  
颜司卓：“我这边的事情处理完了，最晚后天到意大利。”  
王晋扫了一眼卧室里整齐码放的行李，“你不用过来了。”  
颜司卓：“地址发给我，省得我去问你助理。”  
王晋微哂，“我今天的机票回北京，你想自己在剧组参观也可以，费用不报销。”  
颜司卓：“网上闹成那样，你现在回来干什么？正好在国外避一避风头，公司没你几天倒闭不了。”  
王晋把湿毛巾丢在一旁，看着镜子里自己半裸的身体，拉上浴袍遮住鼓起的小腹，“这就要问你爸了。”  
颜司卓沉声说，“……你知道了。”   
“我得罪的小人还没那么多。”王晋冷冷一笑，“王叙去找过颜世英，连办公室都没进去，助理告诉他，‘颜总只见王晋，您请回吧’。想整我的人在国内，被操纵的工具也在国内，颜司卓，你说我为什么回去？”  
颜司卓心神不宁地说，“网上的事情你放心，事态发酵之前我都会处理掉。你想回来也行，我去接你……”  
王晋走到窗前，不耐烦地打断，“你怎么处理，用处理我和Denise关系的那种办法？”  
颜司卓：“……”  
“该感谢你的事情，我已经‘感谢’过了，另外，我不认为逼我签离婚协议可以叫做解决问题的办法。”王晋看着远处山间浮动的雾气，略含嘲讽地说，“如果你有更高明的手段阻止你爸，拖到现在才准备大显神通，是非要我欠你点什么你才好受？”  
颜司卓按捺不住焦躁：“两不相欠，你就会这一句两不相欠！你不想跟我牵扯不清，又他妈愿意留下我们的孩子，你口口声声要拿屁股还债，老子还没操舒服你就跑了，这他妈叫两不相欠？”  
王晋一时沉默。  
电话里只剩下两人轻微的呼吸声。  
过了半天，颜司卓像头落败的雄兽，憋憋屈屈地开口，“王晋，你他妈能不能给我句准话，你到底想我怎么样？”  
王晋面无表情地说，“离我远点。”  
颜司卓咬牙道，“王晋！你就不能相信我一次？”  
王晋垂下眼睛，“谢谢，我不需要。”  
回国依旧是李尽山开车送王晋。  
李尽山单手握着方向盘，递给王晋一个眼罩，“睡一会儿？”王晋道一声谢接过来戴上，仰头靠在后座，轻轻叹了口气。  
“来回倒时差太熬人了，回去别太辛苦，尽量在家休息一阵。”  
王晋“嗯”了一声，“最近不去公司，等事情查清楚再说。”  
李尽山斟酌了一下措辞，试探问道，“颜司卓那边，怎么说？”  
车厢里骤然安静下来，过去好一会，王晋把脸转向窗外，惜字如金地回答，“散了。”


End file.
